Candice
is the name of a character in MÄR. She is the 11th strongest Knight of the Chess Pieces making her the thirteenth strongest in the army. Appearance In the manga, Candice appears as a young brunette with a voluptuous body. Her appearance is influenced by the BDSM subculture and military chic. It consists of a rubber leotard that lacks shoulder straps. While not a thong, the leotard does a sufficient job of highlighting her firm buttocks and accentuating her luscious cleavage. On her left leg she wears a thigh high fishnet legging. Her right leg is bare. She wears a pair of leather combat boots. On each arm she wears fishnet gauntlets with straps that reach from her shoulders to her palms. On her head she wears a military cap over her buttock length hair. Her jewelry is made up of a choker, the magical stone in her eyepatch-clad eye (technically the ARM Kukan Teni), and the ARM Gorgon which she wears on her cap. Candice's anime appearance is mostly unchanged from the manga with a few notable exceptions. Instead of her right leg being bare, it is completely covered by a fishnet legging, meaning only her left buttock is fully visible. Her gauntlets also lack the straps they contain in the manga. Her bust is noticeably larger and her hair appears slightly longer. Personality She has a complex personality. She can be bubbly and easygoing which usually occurs when she is around Phantom or thinking about him. However, she can also be merciless and cruel as seen in her fight with Jack. She casually throws lethal attacks his way and becomes bored when he keeps surviving. When she thinks she has finally killed him with Boulder Crush she has an almost sexual reaction. However Jack survives, and then Candice uses the ARM Scales of Blessing. Now she willingly takes Jacks attacks and has a happier demeanor, often thanking him for the pain. Once Scales of Blessing is fully charged she summons Gorgon which begins turning Jack to stone. Here she reveals her eye-for-an-eye philosophy. She is a sadomasochist who loves to fool her opponents into thinking they are winning by letting them attack her when she has used Scales of Blessing. Her opponents are blissfully unaware of her love of the pain. She does however dislike been insulted for her love of pain, as when Dorothy calls her a freak, Candice tries to crush the life out of her. The opponents then pay the price for their attacks as she gets to watch them scream in agony because of Gorgon. She begins to blush as she watches Jack become petrified, saying his expression may be too much for her to take. Candice retains her dominatrix personality in the anime, but it is more exaggerated. She has more appearances in the anime, as there are many filler episodes with plot lines absent from the original manga. In episode 85 she has a suggestive fight with Dorothy where she tries to squeeze her to death with a bear hug. When Dorothy inquires about her sadomasochism she explains that she was formerly a sadist military general. However after being painfully defeated by Phantom she realized being attacked was just as pleasurable as attacking. She fell in love with him and now serves him to realize her goal of creating a world where all pain is distributed equally and no one will inflict pain without receiving some as well. She plans to reign as the goddess of this world, the "Goddess of All Pain." Candice has an unusual friendship with fellow knight, Rolan. While Rolan is good-natured and has a feminine appearance, Candice is something of a tomboy (though she has a more feminine side which she shows while caring for an ailing Phantom) and is cruel in battle. It is likely their friendship stems from the fact that the two of them, along with Peta, are the most loyal to Phantom. After Phantom's death, Candice is seen with Rolan, who places a rose on Phantom's grave. History Once a violent and sadistic military officer while being a typical masochist, Candice fell in love with Phantom after being defeated by him and followed the man, willing to do anything for him to get his commends, although the feelings are never really returned. Plot Pre-War Games Candice is the one who revealed to the other Chess Piece members the revival of Phantom, and showed up during his revival to inform him of Queen Diana summoning him. During the Chess Pieces' war campaign, Candice single-handedly defeats the soldiers at Castle Geirelulu using Gorgon to turn them into stone. War Games Before the 5th Round, Ash told Candice that he will be fighting Ginta despite Candice wanting revenge for Phantom returning with a wound. In the 5th Round of the War Games, she and Jack fought to a draw. Post War Games After Phantom's defeat, Candice accompanies Phantom to Lestava's castle and witnesses his death while resting there in the manga. In the anime, she tries to help him escape from the pursue of Team MÄR in the end of the Ghost Chess attack, which, though ends unsuccessfully, deeply touches Phantom and partly lets him die peacefully, knowing he after all isn't so hated. Her last appearance is with the revived Rolan, visiting Phantom's grave. ÄRM She uses stone Nature ÄRMs: * Boulder Axe: A large stone axe Weapon ÄRM. * Boulder Claw: With this Nature ÄRM Candice creates two giant sets of stone claws over her real hands that she attacks her opponent with. * Boulder Fang: A Nature ÄRM that launches sharp rock shards from under her enemies. **'Boulder Crush': Candice buries her opponent under the shards produced by Boulder Fang. * Grand Boulder: A Nature ÄRM which creates giant boulders. * Kukan Teni: A magic stone embedded into her maimed eye that she uses as a Dimension ÄRM in order to exchange her position with another one. * Scale of Blessing: A scale in the shape of a clock, used to measure the injuries her body takes and change them into enormous magic power to summon her Guardian ÄRM. * Gorgon: Fairly returning Candice's painstaking masochisms, her pendant ÄRM evoke the awake of Gorgoneion and petrification to all whom its gaze beholds. * Lamia (anime): From its river dwelling, the alluring nymphs answers Candice's seek for aid with its lyre's enchanting melody, and should the situation warrants, with force far more destructive. Category: Chess Pieces Category:Knights Category:Characters Category:Females